


Friday night

by wqlfstars



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Cheating, Drunk James Potter, Drunk Sirius Black, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Sirius Black & James Potter Friendship, james cheats, sirius cheats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 03:56:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18358127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wqlfstars/pseuds/wqlfstars
Summary: Sirius got drunk a friday night with James. When Remus, his husband, calls him to tell him that Lily Is In the hospital, in labor.





	1. Drunk

It was friday night. Sirius and James sat in a bar, laughing. They were both drunk.  
Like, really drunk. They were yelling and swearing. 

Sirius' phone started to buzz. He looked at It.  
Remus, his husband, was now calling him.

"Should I pick up? It's Remus," Sirius said, showing him his phone. 

"If you want to," James said and drank his shot.

He answered.  
"Hey Moons, s'wrong?" Sirius said.

"Oh god you're drunk!" Remus sounded angry, Sirius thought.

"What do you wa- Two shots more!" Sirius laughed while yelling.

"Lily Is In labor. She's in the hospital. James needs to show up, drunk or not," Remus said.

"I'm sorry Moony, but we're too drunk," Sirius laughed.

"Which club are you In?" Remus asked.

"Like you care," Sirius laughed.

"Sirius, this Is serious!" Remus almost yelled.

"No, i'm Sirius!" Sirius said.

"I'll pick you up," Remus said.

"We're at that club down the street," Sirius said.

"Which street?" Remus asked.

"The same street, where we live," Sirius said.

Sirius ended the phone call.

"Sirius?" Remus asked.

"Ugh, he hung up on me!" Remus said.

__________

As Remus walked into the club, he saw two very drunk men, sitting each with a girl.

Sirius and James.

"Hey there, lovveeeee," Sirius said.

Sirius had red lipstick on his neck and on his lips.

The same red lipstick the girl had.

The girl sat on his lap, kissing Sirius' neck.

"Get off him!" Remus yelled.

"Why?" she asked.

"He's my husband!" Remus yelled.

Remus could feel the tears In his eyes.

Remus walked over to James, sitting and whispering stuff into a girl's ear.

Remus grabbed James wrist and walked over to Sirius.

"Get off my husband, or I swear-" Remus said.

"Or what?" the girl laughed.

Remus grabbed his husband's wrist and walked out of the club.  
___________

As they got to the hospital, Remus had tears In his eyes.

He walked to Lily's room. 

He placed Sirius and James on a couch

They fell asleep.

"Hey," Remus whispered.

"Why are you crying?" Lily asked.

"Sirius and James both had girl's In their laps," Remus said.

"I'm gonna kill him," she said, looking at Sirius and James.

"It dosen't look like James has any hickeys. So i wont be mad," Lily said.

"Yeah, well Sirius does," Remus said, and a tear fell.

"Remus, he didn't mean to. You know that," Lily said, hugging Remus.

"But I know Sirius can control himself," Remus said. 

"While he's drunk?" Lily asked.

"Yes," Remus said, "I know my husband," 

Lily sighed.

"Just, don't try to kill him!" Lily joked.

Remus laughed.

"I wont, I still love him you know," he laughed.

"Yeah, that's great," Lily said, "not just to know you love him, but also to know you wouldn't murder him," 

Remus laughed.

"Well, If he sleep with anyone, while he Isn't drunk, I would maybe kill him," Remus joked.

Lily laughed. 

"So how are you doing?" Remus asked. "I mean, you have been for a little while, haven't you? Without giving birth."

"I'm pretty tired," Lily said, "But atleast I have you." 

"Yeah well, I'm glad to be here," Remus said with a smile.

"Do you and Sirius want a child?" Lily asked, "I mean, I'm sure you'll be a great father. Sirius too, he just dosen't know yet."

"I really haven't thought about that," Remus sighed, "I don't think Sirius wants a child. I think he wanna be drunk, friday nights." 

"You haven't asked him. So you never know," Lily said.

"But I do know, how much Sirius loves to be 28," Remus said.

"Remus, I know how much you love children. You're a teacher!" Lily said.

"I do. But I also love my husband, and I don't want to give him pressure," Remus said and looked at Sirius.

"Just, please talk about It. Ask him," Lily said.

Remus sighed.

"Okay fine! But I wont promise he's gonna say yes," Remus said.

"But really, how are we gonna get a child?" Remus asked.

"You can always adopt a child," Lily said.

"Yeah, that would be great," Remus smiled.


	2. Hangovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius and James wakes up with hangovers.  
> Lily gives birth to Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry If there's things I haven't spelled correct.

James and Sirius woke up.

"God, my head.." Jmaes said.

"What happened last night?" Sirius said.

Lily and Remus stared at them.

"You two got drunk," Remus said, "And i had to pick you up."

"Sirius, look at your neck," James laughed.

"What?" Sirius got up and walked over to a mirror.

"Hickeys.." Sirius said confused.

"Remus, you're wild," James laughed.

"No, that wasn't me," Remus said.

"Omg Remus!" Sirius said.

"No don't!" Remus said.

"You do know I didn't mean to!" Sirius said.

"But I also know, that you can control yourself when you're drunk!" Remus said.

"Re.." Sirius said. 

"I don't wanan talk about It right now! Lily Is about to give birth!" Remus said looking away.

Sirius sighed.

_____________

The doctor came in.

"Hello, how are we feeling?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Lily answered.

"You can give birth in any minute now," he said.

"Who's the dad?" he asked.

"I am," James said proud.

"And who are you two then?" he asked looking at Remus and Sirius.

"I'm the godfather, and the best friend!" Sirius answered.

"And him?" he asked.

"He's my.....uhm, he is my husband," Sirius said.

Remus didn't dare to look at Sirius.

Why would he even look at him?

He cheated.

Remus could feel the tears In his eyes.

"I will have to ask you two to leave," he said.

"No, Doc, their my bestfriends! They have to stay!" James said.

"I'm sorry, but no, you don't get to decide that," he said.

"It's okay James, we're just out here," Remus said.

"Wait, Remus, I want you to ask him now," Lily said.

Remus glared at her.

"No, It's not the right time!" Remus said.

"Come on, he was drunk," Lily whispered.

"Fine," Remus said rolling his eyes.  
______________

"Re, I'm really sorry!" Sirius said.

They waited for James coming to tell them their daughter or son is born.

"It's fine," Remus said. "I can't be mad at you forever," 

"Wait what? Really," Sirius said, "just like that?" 

"Just like that. You were drunk!" Remus laughed.

"God i love you," Sirius said and kissed his husband.

"Also..i have to ask you something," Remus said.

"Shoot!" Sirius said.

"I know you love being young," Remus said.

"Hell yeah, i do!" Sirius said.

"But what If we got a child? I love children, and i want a family with you," Remus said.

There were silence in a little while.

James came and they both looked at him.

"We got a son! He's gonna be named Harry!" James smiled.

They followed him to Lilys room.

Lily sat with baby Harry.

She had tears in her eyes.

"Wanna hold him?" James asked and looked at Sirius.

"Yeah," Sirius said and held Harry.

Remus sat on Lilys bed while James and Sirius held Harry and talked.

"So?" Lily said. "Did you ask him?" 

"I did," Remus said.

"What did he say?" Lily asked.

"Nothing. He just stared at his shoes, not daring to look up," Remus said.

"I'm so sorry!" Lily said.

"No, don't be! I should have known when I married him," Remus said. "But atleast he knows."

"Yeah, I think you did the right thing," Lily said and hugged his friend.

"Thanks," Remus said and hugged her.


	3. Wait, really?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I want a child," Sirius said.
> 
> "Wait, realy!?" Remus asked.

"God I'm tired," Sirius and sat on their couch in their livingroom.

"Look, It's okay that you don't want a child," Remus said and sat next to him.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"I asked you earlier, If you wanted a child," Remus said.

"Yeah, so?" Sirius asked.

"I want a child," Remus said, "but i don't want you to feel pressure."¨

"To feel pressure?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah, you don't want a child, then we wont get one," Remus said.

"What makes you think that I don't want a child?" Sirius asked.

"When I asked you, you didn't look up!" Remus said, "And you were silent."

"Yeah, silent because i was in shock! I didn't know you wanted a child," Sirius said, "I thought you hated children."

"I could never hate children!" Remus said.

"I'm a teacher," Remus said.

"I know, but I thought you were a teacher, because you're a nerd," Sirius said.

"Excuse me!?" Remus said and got up.

"No no! Not like that! I meant, you always got good grades, and cared for school," Sirius said.

"So just because I didn't party friday nights, dosen't mean I'm a nerd!" Remus said.

"I know, I'm sorry Re," Sirius said.

Remus sat down again.

"I want a child," Sirius said.

"Wait, really!?" Remus asked.

"Yes. I want a family with you Re," Sirius smiled.

"Omg!" Remus said and kissed Sirius.

"Are we gonna adopt a child?" Remus asked, "Or how are we gonna do it?"

Sirius smiled and hugged his husband.

"I love you so much," Sirius said. "What did i do to deserve you?"

"Everything you have ever done for me," Remus said.  
_____________

A few months later.

"We can bring Teddy home today!" Remus said and hugged Sirius.

"Wait what?" Sirius asked.

"It's finally the day, where we're gonna bring him home!" Remus said.

"We have the room ready," Sirius said smiling.

"We're gonna be parents!" Remus said.

"Yes!" Sirius said and kissed Remus.

"Come on. Let's go get our child," Remus said and smiled.  
_____________

"He said Moony! His first word is Moony!!" Sirius said.

"He said MY name!" Remus said.

"Why not me?" Sirius said and crossed his arms.

"Oh don't be silly, the next word he'll say will be "Padfoot" I'm sure!" Remus said laughing.

"Yeah, or i'll get pissed," Sirius agreed.  
____________

"Dad, don't cry," Teddy said, as he hugged Sirius.

"I can't help it!" Sirius said, "You've got so grown up!" 

Remus chuckled.

"Have a great day, sweetiepie!" Remus said and kissed Teddy's forehead.

"Thanks! Bye dads," Teddy said before leaving.

Sirius hugged Remus.

"Siri, it's only primary school," Remus laughed.

"But he's my little baby!" Sirius cried.

Remus sighed.

"You're aloud to cry, when he's going to college," Remus laughed.

"He's going to college!?" Sirius asked, looking at Remus.

"Yes. We don't want him to be stupid," Remus said.

"You can teach him! You're a teacher! Sirius said.

"I teach teenagers," Remus said.  
___________

"Have you packed everything?" Remus asked.

"Yes dad, and i have checked. Twice," Teddy answered.

"That's great," Remus said.

"Where's dad?" Teddy asked.

"Crying in our room," Remus said.

"What?" Teddy asked, "Is he alright?" 

"Yeah, he just dosen't want you to leave for college," Remus laughed.

"Well, i'm leaving soon. So if he wants to say goodbye," Teddy said.  
___________

As Remus said goodbye to Teddy, Sirius came downstaris.

"Your eyes are red," Remus aid.

"Well, yeah!" Sirius said, "My Teddy is grown up!" 

Remus and Teddy just laughed.

Sirius hugged Teddy, and Teddy hugged him back.

"I'll miss you," Sirius said and kissed Teddy's forehead.

"I know, dad," Teddy said, "I'll miss you too," Teddy giggled.

"Bye dads," Teddy said as he left.

Sirius hugged Remus, and cried on his shoulder.

"God Pads," Remus said.

"I'll miss him!" Sirius said.

"He'll come home in the weekends, you know," Remus laughed.

"That's not the same," Sirius said.

"Let's look at baby photos, yeah?" Remus asked softly.

"Sounds good to me," Sirius said and kissed Remus.

 

The end!


End file.
